


Animalistic Behaviour

by wolfintestines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfintestines/pseuds/wolfintestines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is madness, but it is glorious madness."  -  The O'Rahilly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic Behaviour

The newspapers all referred to Fenrir Greyback as a lunatic, thinking they were so clever with their lycanthrophobic puns. He was well aware they intended to insult him and all werewolves, but he never let cruel journalists bother him. He was too bulletproof for their silver bullets to wound him. Although he was dehumanised because of his condition, he loved the madness he was known for.

Heading out into velvet nights with a mottled marble moon shining brightly in the sky and losing his mind was the epitome of freedom from humanity. Many wizards and witches considered werewolves to be barbaric. Fenrir considered himself to be part of a civilisation that is not the same civilisation as the ones who looked down on him. Fenrir’s civilisation was one without hypocrisy. Fenrir considered lycanthrophobic people to be even more barbaric than him since they considered themselves to be humane even though they were certainly not humane.

Once he took off his clothes in whatever forest he chose to prowl, Fenrir never gave a damn about any sort of civilisation as he transformed into the monster they feared. His mind became more similar to a wolf than his body did. The thin body, speed, and swift reflexes of a werewolf allowed him to sprint through the forest and easily maneuver through the trees.

Normally, his victims were out camping in the woods. He nipped children whenever they happened to stray away from the camp site. Occasionally, he came across adults who were out for a nightly stroll. He had even come across people burying corpses in the cloak of darkness. He would nip all of the people he could; most times, he completed the task before they could even register what had happened to them. Fenrir would have already darted off before they would even consider seeking help. That was the blessing of a werewolf bite: shock numbed any pain a victim would have felt from it.

On most full moon nights, Fenrir had a victim in mind, so he would head to the homes of his enemies. The werewolf body was just humanesque enough to open a window. It was somewhat of a labourious process, but it could be done quietly. Unless he had a severe vendetta against someone, he devoured the children of those who had wronged him or his associates. He could slip out of the house and be in the woods before the parents walked in their rooms to discover the blood and bones of their children.

As the sun rose to conclude those wild nights, Fenrir would collapse, gasping for his breath. Exhaustion would ease into him as he lied on a bed of leaves and his heartbeat slowed down. He could never recall what he had done the previous night, but a satisfaction deep inside of him indicated he had done something beneficial for the civilisation of werewolves. On these mornings, sleep came to him quickly since his human self never did anything significant for anyone.


End file.
